Maddie and David: The Characters
by madolynhaze
Summary: This story is a bit of a twist on what I normally do with these characters because in this I follow Maddie and David in their real life outside the show. It's hard to explain, I guess you kind of have to read it to understand, but I hope you enjoy. It takes place after the filming of "It's a Wonderful Job."


**The life of the Maddie and David Characters: (After "It's A Wonderful Job")**

Maddie Hayes lies on her couch at home restless. It'd been more than a month since she'd filmed any major scenes with David Addison. After she'd had a little too much to drink and laid him across the desk at work at the end of the Christmas episode, the network decided to do some fluff show and then a Dipesto episode. Every time she thought that she and David might get somewhere, might move their relationship forward, the writers flip the script up on them or make it so everything that happened between their characters romantically seemed to just be forgotten about or a dream. They work such long hours on the show and at Blue Moon, Maddie was happy about the break, but now she was growing a bit bored waiting for a new script to be written and she wanted to see David, but what excuse could she make? It would have to be a good one, it was in their contracts not to see each other between filming so as not to…"exhaust the chemistry" so to speak…

David sits in the middle of his empty living room, clad only in a pair of pale blue boxer-shorts, tossing balled up pieces of paper into a trash can across the room…he is trying to break his record…20 in a row…but at 19, the paper bounces off the rim of the can and to the floor. Defeated, David lays back and sprawls his legs and arms out. When was the network going to call and let them know when they were coming back to film the second part of the season? He'd caught the latest Dipesto episode on TV about the Poltergeist and it was ok and all…but come on, there's nothing like he and Maddie steaming up the screen on Tuesday nights. Speaking of that, he hadn't seen Maddie since that silly Rona Barrett episode where they made them rehash a bunch of scenes from other episodes and talk about their feelings…or Cybill and Bruce's feelings…David didn't know, all those feelings were always being mixed. He regrets it now, but at the end of the Rona episode, when she'd asked them to "kiss and make up", they faked it and just kind of pressed their lips into each other's cheeks. They did that sometimes when they'd just spent too much time together or if Cybill and Bruce were fighting…but now, with this time off…this break, he'd wished he'd really laid one on her…like she did to him at the end of the Christmas episode. Damn, just when things seemed to heat up…they get time off…which is great…but David is really itching to see Maddie. He puts his hands behind his head and wonders what she's doing…

Maddie sits at her vanity looking in the magnifying mirror checking her skin, monitoring her crow's feet and tweezing a stray hair or two out of her eyebrows. She is grateful that their wonderful cinemaphotographer used a diffusion to make her look more youthful, but she wanted to maintain a fresh look…and not grow weary looking with all those hours she and David put in under the hot lights and time on their feet running around on cases. It was Sunday, and on Sunday, being a woman of routine, Maddie always takes herself to dinner at her favorite restaurant, Le Claudet. She finishes applying her make-up, smooths her hair and chooses a semi-casual, belted pant outfit for the evening. She checks her complete look in her full-length mirror one more time and, happy with the results, grabs her matching handbag and heads out the door.

Back at Chez Addison, David hasn't moved far from the spot he was in earlier…except now he's sprawled and eating peanut butter out of a jar from a spoon as he belts out Motown hits. Suddenly, his phone rings and he slowly and casually gets up and makes his way into the bedroom to answer it…after four rings, the answering machine picks up…**"…Yo, this is Da-****_vid…." _**David presses buttons and attempts to stop the voice coming out of the machine**…"Ho- Ho- Hold the phone…just a minuate…" **the answering machine quiets and David speaks **"…she said she was single, I swear…**(listens) **oh, hi Bert."** It's Bert Viola on the other end of the phone…he calls about every three days paranoid that the show is going to be cancelled and they won't be going back to work. David calms his fears, **"What are you worried about, you were just in a whole episode with Agnes that Maddie and I were in for five minutes…if anyone should be worried, it's me! You two might just take over the whole show!" **David knew it wasn't true and that ratings were always down when there was a Dipesto episode…fans wanted to see he and Maddie on the screen and only he and Maddie on the screen…but he had to make his buddy Bert feel better. He goes on, **"…besides, they're not gonna cancel the show now…before Maddie and I make the beast with two backs…so to speak, as character's…hell no, that's what everyone's been waiting for this whole time…**(Listens) **what? No…no Bert, when I say "as character's" that does not mean that we've done the horizontal hoochie-coochie in real life…we haven't, we never see each other outside the show…we're not ****_allowed_****. **David's stomach does a backflip at the mention of Maddie's name and talk of consummating their relationship…on the show…in life…in general…or anytime, really…he sits on the edge of his bed, ruffles his hair and listens to Bert rant his worries and anxieties. "**We'll be back in February Bert…don't get your panties in a bunch…no, I haven't even talked to Ms. Hayes….yes, she's probably having her Sunday dinner at Le Claudet…ok Bert…go breath into a paper bag. Later." **David sets the phone back on its cradle and looks at his hands…his stomach grumbles**. "Le Claudet, huh?"**

**"Good evening, Ms. Hayes, we have your usual table ready for you…" **Maddie smiles, **"thank you, George."** Maddie is led through the bustling restaurant to a table next to a big window that overlooks a beautiful garden…her usual Sunday night seat. George takes the white linen napkin and sets it in her lap. **"Enjoy your meal, Madam." **Maddie peruses the menu even though she knows it by heart and always gets the same thing…a garden salad with lemon and the seafood pasta primavera. Her eye catches a menu item "steak ala Dave," and a little smile slips onto her lips. She remembers a time not too long ago when she brought David here on the show to celebrate a case they'd solved at Blue Moon and he swore the chef created the dish because he knew David was coming in that night…of course he ordered it, even at $89.00, and ate every bite. Addison…he was so crazy…the waitress interrupts Maddie's thoughts. **"Good evening, Ms. Hayes, glass of chardonnay?" **Maddie shakes her head, comes out of her daydream and hands the waitress the menu… **"oh…yes…yes…thank you Jamie, the usual."** Suddenly a hand reaches over the waitresses shoulder and takes the menu…**"The usual, huh? Come on Goldilocks, you can do better than that…" **David appears from behind the waitress, sits across from Maddie and gazes at the menu. Maddie sits up uncomfortable and looks around, she already sees a few glances and whispers from people nearby wondering if it's the couple from "that TV show." David looks at the waitress, **"A dirty martini for her, a scotch on the rocks for me…" **Maddie stiffens, **"Dirty…" **David amends, **"alright, give her a clean one…I'll dirty her up later myself…"** he smirks at Maddie. **"and give us a minute on the food…" **David winks at the waitress and she heads off towards the bar. Maddie's heart is beating like a drum, but she does her best to keep her composure…**"David, ****_why _****are you here?" **David smiles, **"…I think it has something to do with my mom gettin' it on with my dad 32 years ago…" **Maddie looks unamused, **"No, David…what are you doing in this restaurant…? You shouldn't be here…people are staring at us." **David looks around **"…eh, let 'em look…they've probably just never seen two tens occupying such a small space…" **Maddie takes the menu and holds it in front of her face...**"but…the network, David…the network doesn't want us out in public together so the audience can watch the relationship play out on the show…" **David shrugs, **"It's one night…one dinner…and whadda you think, these people have some direct line to the higher-ups? Are they going to report us? Tell on us? Let mom and dad know that their top-rated detectives were spending some time together? Relax." **Maddie gives a half-hearted nod and shrug and looks up at David for the first time in weeks. She sees he's freshly showered and shaved, dressed in a grey suit and smells of the freshest aftershave she's ever breathed in...his devilish green eyes catch hers and she quickly looks down. **"Well…I…I guess a business dinner can't hurt…" **David rolls his eyes…**"right, sure…a business dinner." **He looks back at the menu and chuckles…**"Ha! There it is, steak ala Dave…guess the chef knew I was coming in tonight…" **he smirks and Maddie smiles…**"Guess so…" **David takes Maddie in…that soft hair, her well-fitted clothes, perfectly accessorized, her sparkling blue eyes and that powdery scent wafting towards him that is unique to her. The waitress approaches with their drinks and pulls him out of his trance, he hands her the menus **"two Caesar salads to start, two steaks ala Dave, and a bottle of your best French red." **The waitress nods and walks away…David watches her behind as she does…Maddie sits up straight **"David…" **David turns his attention back to her **"Maddie…" **Maddie questions…**"Who is going to eat all that food…?" **David takes his linen napkin and places it on his lap **"don't worry…what we can't finish we'll pass off to a couple of bums I saw lying on the street outside…" **Maddie shakes her head and takes a sip of her martini.

David throws Maddie a wry smile, **"So…" **Maddie flirts with her eyes **"So…" "Catch me up…" "Catch you up?" "Catch me up…I haven't seen you for a month, Maddie…I hope you've done more than rearrange your closets and have your andirons cleaned…" "…oh…well, of course…I've been busy, very…very busy…doing all the things that I don't get to do while we're filming the show and working at Blue Moon, what about you?" "Yeah…right, me too…parties, friends, sporting events every night…in fact, this is the first night I've been free in**…(thinks)…**weeks really…and I just happened to be passing by here, looked at the time and thought you'd probably be here having your "usual."" "Just passing by here in a suit and tie?" "**(Laughs)** Yeah, well…you know…" **David smiles, looks down, straightens his tie…and looks back up at Maddie…**"So, miss me?" "miss you? Me? Ha!" "Ha!?" "Ha!?...miss me?" "Me?...miss you? Look, they might write my character to be constantly obsessing over you, but in my real life you rarely cross my mind." **Maddie gives a disbelieving smile**…"except when you're passing Le Claudet at 6:30pm on a Sunday?"** David smirks, **"yeah, right…something like that." **

David and Maddie continue their conversation and talk about different things they'd been doing during the break and how each of them spent the holidays. They talk about how the actors that play them on the show don't always get along and seem unhappy with the long hours and production schedule but hope that by the time everyone gets back from the hiatus they'll all be rested and in better spirits. They also talk about what's coming up for their characters…of course, David's interested in when they're going to get it on…Maddie gives him a disapproving look**…"David…" "as characters, Maddie…when are we going to get down to the hanky panky?"** **"I don't think we should…" "Don't think we should…don't think we should!? It's bound to happen…it's got to happen, sooner or later." "Why?" "Why!?" "Yes…why, David…why do they need to sleep together? It's going to change everything, you know…" "I don't think so, I don't agree…nothing has to change…we can still have the banter…we'll still have the chemistry…there'll just be more of it…building up to the next big bang…" "The next big…what?" "Bang…" "Bang? David…right there is why these characters should never sleep together…that attitude is going to make Maddie very unhappy…she's going to think you're not serious."** **"Eh, I disagree…as long as we keep solving entertaining mysteries and smoldering up the screen everything's going to be fine." "Yeah, well…we'll see what they do with the characters…you and I are always wrong about what's going to happen next." "That is true…the writers definitely keep us guessing." **After dinner is finished, they sit and finish their wine and a chocolate lava cake David ordered.

David looks at his watch, **"Oooh, look at that, it's past nine, I better get you into bed Blondie…"** Maddie smiles shyly**…"David…" "Joke, bad joke…come on, let's pay the bill and take a stroll." "A stroll?" "Yeah, you know…move our legs at a slow and leisurely pace while we take in the sights and sounds of the city?" **Maddie and David take a walk around the Beverly Hills area where Le Claudet is located and window shop…and then wander a few more blocks into another part of town that isn't as fancy…as they pass a lounge David grabs Maddie's arm and pulls her inside. **"David, ****_what_**** are you doing…" "Let's have a drink in here…people that come here aren't the ****_dramedy_**** type" "A drink? David, it's getting late…I think I'd better go home." "It's 10pm, Cinderella, don't worry, you won't turn into a pumpkin."** David sits Maddie in a big leather booth and heads up to the bar and returns with a pink cocktail for her and a rocks glass half full of a brown liquid for himself. Classic rock and Motown hits play from the jukebox in the corner…David makes a toast**…"To us…to our show…to our success…to our relationship, may it keep growing…"**Maddie chimes in,** "To us…"** They clink their glasses, drink and then chat, banter, argue…all the things they do best. As the night gets later and the drinks take effect, everything around them begins to fade into the background and David moves closer. Maddie doesn't seem to mind so he takes it one step further by placing his hand on her thigh and moving it slowly up her leg. Maddie is aware of David's roaming hand but lets him pet her a little…he knows her limits…and besides she's enjoying the sensations it's creating in her…this is not the first time they've made out…out of character. David leans closer and nudges her hair back with his nose and breaths into her ear. **"wow, you smell amazing…"** Maddie gets goosebumps from his breath, his voice, his touch…" **"Addison…" "Maddie…kiss me…" "Addison, no…not here…not now…there are people around." "no one is paying any attention to us." "It's not a good idea, I should go home…" **David whispers in her ear** "You should put your soft lips on mine and run your fingernails down the back of my neck…" **Maddie tries to stifle a shy laugh **"Why do you always laugh when I talk about kissing you…or when I kiss you…" "I don't know, you make me nervous I guess…"**David pulls back and looks her in the eye **"Nervous…I make you nervous…why do I find that hard to believe?" "well…maybe I just get nervous because I'm just not sure where you think that kiss is going to lead…" "I don't think it's going to lead anywhere…whadda ya talking about…" **he nudges her ear with his nose again.** "Sure, David…" **David speaks in a low voice…**"Come on…we've kissed before…out of character…in the trailer that time…remember…while we were waiting so long for that script for the episode your parents were on? ...And the time I pulled you behind that set after one of those heated scenes we had while we were filming the show set in the 1940s…you were so sexy in that show…don't you remember? It never led anywhere dangerous then, so just let me kiss you now…" **David kisses down her neck. Maddie closes her eyes taking in all the sensations **"I remember…you were pretty sexy in that show too…" "Mmmm…" **David is busy working his lips across her cheek to her mouth…**"David…" **David covers her mouth with his and presses her back against the booth. Maddie's heart beats fast again…feelings swirl within her, a heat builds between them and she suddenly yearns for David to keep going, to keep touching her…to take her to another place…sensing this, David slides his hand further up the inside of her thigh, feeling heat…and then slides his hand up and over her waist, her side…and up to the side of her breast. Maddie's hands grab at his face and pulls him closer into her…her hand reaches for the back of his hair, grabs a fistful and yanks his head back hard…damn, it was so hot when she did that in character…and David was never really sure if it was a trait of the character…a trait of Cybill…or Maddie's doing…but now he knew…things were heating up…getting a little _too_ hot for a public display of affection….sensing this, Maddie's rational mind takes over and she puts her hand on David's chest and pushes him back from her, their lips part and…it's hard for her to say, but she manages…**That's enough Addison…" **he persists, **"let me take you home…"**she holds firm,** "I do need to go home, David, but I'm not taking you with me…" "Maddie…" "David, it's not a good idea, we've been working together too long, and might be working together for a long time to come…we need to save this heat for the show…sleeping together out of character now would be telecide. We need to think of the network and the viewers…think of our characters…I mean…look at Cybill and Bruce…they're as attracted to each other in real life as we are, and they made the decision to avoid a sexual relationship outside of the show, and I really think it's best we do the same." **Disbelieving **"Oh…I'm not so sure Cybill and Bruce haven't crossed that line…during that 1940s episode they were just as hot for each other, it was so obvious, I was almost sure something happened between them after filming one night…sparks were flying off the set...we even heard Cybill tell Bruce to come to her house that night, remember?" **Maddie shrugs,** "Well, of course, we don't know for sure…but that's what they say, and from their real life arguments, at this point I think it's true…and show-wise that's how it should stay…" **David takes a deep breath and rubs his palm over his forehead. He nods his head. **"Ok…ok…maybe you're right…" **He adjust himself and tries to calm his senses. **"Let's get out of here, David." **Maddie and David walk back to the restaurant and David drives Maddie home and then takes the BMW back to his house for the night.

The next day Maddie and David both get calls from ABC headquarters and are asked to come in that afternoon for a meeting. When they get there a _National Inquirer_ magazine is slapped down in front of them with a picture of them in a fiery embrace on the cover and the headline: **_"Moonlighting's Maddie and David Caught Canoodling"_** "**What the HELL is this?" **yells ABC executive Mr. Erlicht**…"You're under contract to not have contact with each other outside the filming of the show." **He continues to yell while Maddie and David stand in front of him looking like two little kids. Maddie speaks to David out of the side of her mouth **"…that lounge doesn't draw the ****_dramedy_**** type, huh?" **David talks out of the side of his mouth to Maddie **"…how was I supposed to know some lunatic would carry a camera with them into a bar…?" **they tune back into Mr. Erlicht's lecture… David interrupts…**"Look…look…Mr. Erlicht, Maddie and I are sorry about all this…we met for…uh…a business dinner, to discuss…you know, the business of the show…different ways to play our respective roles…and…after a little too much wine…we started a game of truth or dare…" **Maddie takes over…**"Yeah, and stupid me…I chose ****_dare_**** and…you know how David's lewd mind works…he dared me to kiss him out of character…I didn't want to, but…" **David takes over **"…that's right…she didn't want to at all, but a dare's a dare…you know…if you don't do it, you get something ten times worse…I mean, thems the rules…" **Mr. Erlicht's doesn't know whether to believe them or not, but he reminds them that they are very close to the characters on the show consummating their relationship and if people think it's already happening outside the show, and they're not seeing it…it could ruin everything and they'll all be out of work. Maddie and David agree it was a stupid thing to do and promise to stay away from each other until filming resumes. On the way out they run into the series creator, Glenn Gordon Caron, he holds a copy of the paper with the picture from the night before on it…David greets him with a handshake**…"you two couldn't wait until I wrote it, huh?"** Caron teases. David looks at Maddie…**"Yeah, well…we just got out of Mr. Erlicht's woodshed…it was really just a joke that went too far…and someone must have snapped a picture at the right…or wrong time." **Caron laughs…**"look, I get it...the actors and characters on this show are all very attractive people…and we create a lot of sexual situations for you two to play…I can imagine the feelings between reality and fantasy get mixed up pretty easily…but, we really need to keep the chemistry and tension for the show. **Maddie speaks up…**"We understand all that, Mr. Caron…really, it was just a game…a dare…that went too far with a little wine. It'll never happen again, we promise." **David looks sheepish and puts his hand over his heart, **"Yeah…scouts honor…" **Caron chuckles again…**"Alright, you two kids get outta here…we'll have a script for you in a couple weeks…I'm working on it now. Rest up, we still have half a season to film." **David points at him. **"You got it boss." **David and Maddie walk away together and Caron watches them go feeling some pride that he brought those two, extremely hot and talented character's to life…which is pretty much the same way he feels about bringing Cybill and Bruce together as actors and watching what they produce onscreen.

Maddie and David get in the BMW and speed off the lot and away from ABC headquarters, Maddie begins to yell, imitating David's voice, **"****_No one will see us_****…****_who're they gonna tell_****…last time I listen to you, Addison…"** David looks at her shocked **"…oh…you're gonna blame this all on me? I wasn't there by myself, honey." **Maddie crosses her arms and slams herself into the back of the passenger seat…**"Yeah, well…who's the one who took it upon themselves to show up at my dinner and ruin ****_my_**** night…got us displayed on front page news…not to mention almost getting us fired!" **David fumes…**"****_Ruined_**** your night? I ****_made_**** your night, babe…and fired? Please…we ****_are_**** the show Maddie…they ****_can't _****fire us…whadda they gonna do? Get different characters for Cybill and Bruce to play? No…they can't do that…they're just mad because we're doing what they've taken too long to get the characters on the show to do." **Maddie interrupts… "**Mr. Erlicht's yelled at me David…I don't get yelled at…I don't put myself in situations to get yelled at…I shouldn't have been at that bar, doing what we were doing…I didn't plan it…you did!" **David interrupts…** "Oh yeah, I forgot…Ms. Perfect over there…trust me Maddie, you liked what we were doing last night as much as I did…I didn't talk you into anything, you wanted it to go further just as much as I did." **Maddie yells **"…just take me home, David…I want to go home and stay there until filming starts again." "Yeah, and I bet that's all you were doing before we met up last night too…well, that's not living, Maddie…you can't just lock yourself away from life…" "It's safer than being out here with you…almost crossing lines that shouldn't be crossed…possibly losing my job…disappointing everyone…I mean, what would Cybill and Bruce think!?" "Cybill and Bruce? Come on…are you serious? Please…Cybill and Bruce have been out there doing everyone and anyone they want for years…I think they'd be happy for us."** Maddie shakes her head,** "I don't think so…it changes things on the show…and we'd all have to deal with that…we're very intertwined, David, you can't forget that." **David ruffles his hair,** "I know, I know…ok, look…we haven't done anything more than we've done before, we just got caught this time…we'll lay low, ok?" **he looks sideways at Maddie, she sits with her arms folded, fuming.

By the time they get to Maddie's house she hasn't spoken to David for the last five blocks and practically flies out of the car…David calls after her **"I guess I'll just keep the car since you won't be going anywhere…!" **Maddie runs into the house and slams the door. David grumbles under his breath **"…nice spending time with you too!" **Damn, David thinks…just when you think it's the character who is difficult…just when you think the writers make her out to be icier that she is…you get a dose of the old Hayes cold shoulder. At least when it's the characters he can walk away and not worry about her, put it in the writers hands for the next week…or whenever they decide to pump out a new episode…but, during times like this…when it's really between them, David just goes home with a bad feeling weighing him down…but he's got two weeks to kill before he can talk to her again…

Maddie slams into the house never wanting to see David Addison again…how did she always fall under his spell…she wondered that as a character and now, as a person…why did she allow herself to be pulled along…assured everything was going to turn out fine, and then land in a mess. David needed to stay far away from her…she wasn't spending time with him outside the show anymore. Maddie paces around the house touching her freshly dusted knick knacks,…straightening things here and there…and begins to calm down and think. Although she knows David is no good for her, she has that feeling in the pit of her stomach again…the one that knows she's been a little hard on him…taken her frustrations out on him…the one that reminds her that without him around, life is pretty…boring…well, for the next two weeks she'll just keep herself busy so she doesn't have to think of Addison.

About a week later Maddie and David get calls that they should be on set again the following Monday…the show is going to start taping a series of episodes that will lead up to the main characters sleeping together. David calls Maddie, she picks up already sounding a bit annoyed, **"Hello…" "Told ya…" "told me what…" "told ya we were puttin' in some good practice for what's to come…" "David, you're not making any sense…" "The big bang…" **(disgusted.) **"the big ****_what?" _****"The big bang…on the show…we doin' the dirty…" **Maddie feels butterflies, but maintains her annoyance,** "I'm hanging up, David" **she can hear his grin through the phone,** "see you Monday." **They hang up and Maddie smiles thinking about going back to work on Monday.

Come Monday morning everyone is back on the set of Moonlighting after their 6-week break. Cybill and Bruce come back rested and in good moods and begin blocking their scenes together, scripts in hand, in Maddie's office, for an episode where Maddie threatens to get reckless with a total stranger and David follows her_._ Maddie and David stand just off set together watching the actors block their scenes before going into hair and make-up and getting into character, which is when Maddie and David come in. David's shoulder is pressed up against Maddie's as they lean against one of the set walls and wait…David measures up Maddie's mood, he reaches over and picks a piece of lint from the décolletage of her blouse, his knuckle brushes her chin slightly sending a shiver down her spine, **"how was the rest of your vacation…?" **Maddie acts nonchalant **"mine?" "no…this PA over here…yeah, you…yours, you knucklehead." "it was fine…just fine, David." "doesn't sound fine." "well, it was…it was wonderful…relaxing…I wasn't talked into anything or yelled at by anyone…pure heaven." **David rolls his eyes…**"Heaven for sure…sounds like you might as well have been dead." **Maddie starts to walk away…**"Well, I'm sorry if my life isn't ever what you think it should be, Addison…" **David grabs her arm and pulls her around the corner…**"hey, c'mere…you're not still mad about what happened, are you?" **Maddie pulls her arm free, but softens and looks down, **"No…no…in fact, I meant to apologize to you…" **David smirks, **"apologize…well, I like the sound of that…" "Yeah…well, it wasn't all your fault Addison…and I shouldn't have blamed it all on you…I just didn't like being in trouble, that's all." **David nods, **"well…I get that…but you know, I wasn't ****_trying_**** to get us into trouble…" **David moves closer and has Maddie pressed up against the back of the set wall…she breathes him in and her knees wobble…he whispers in her ear…**"not that kind of trouble anyway…" **Maddie swallows hard trying to fight the feelings David brings up in her…he purrs in her ear, **"you know, now that we're coming so close to making love on the show…we don't have to fight these feelings anymore…" **Maddie closes her eyes and lets out a soft moan, David's face is so close to hers she feels his breath on her cheek…did he just say "making love" and not boinking or some other lewd term?… Just then, Jay Daniels, the episode director calls for them, **"Can we get Maddie and David on the set, please!?" **the call jolts Maddie out of her David fueled haze and she pulls herself out from underneath him and hurries to the set with David not far behind.

For the next twelve hours, they are busy filming three different scenes in Maddie's office with Cybill and Bruce, who are really supportive of each other and getting along great during the filming of the episode…it makes for such a great experience when the actors fully transform themselves into the characters and use them so completely and really care about the storyline and how it's being conveyed onscreen. There is a general feeling on set that these episodes leading up to the two main characters finally sleeping together are so important that everyone is at the top of their game…the lighting, the cinematography, the set design is all perfectly planned and organized…and the results turn out beautifully. During this time, Maddie and David work in perfect unison with Cybill and Bruce…everyone is very professional and serious about the work and put their outside lives and personal feelings aside. At the end of the long workday, they all say goodbye, Cybill and Bruce go their separate ways and Maddie and David walk off the set together. David nudges Maddie with his shoulder…**"you're not going to go out and get reckless with a total stranger, are you…? **Maddie gives him a look…**"no…**(yawns) **I'm going home and going to bed, I'm exhausted." **David looks at his watch, **"yeah, long day…" **Maddie smiles **"a good day…" **David nods **"A very good day, good to be back to work…" **They walk towards Maddie's BMW, **"mind giving me a lift home?" **Maddie shrugs **"sure, get in, David…" **They drive away from studio 20 on the Fox lot and into L.A. traffic and move slowly along, Maddie looks over at David, unsure if she should talk to him about what's on her mind…but relents, **"I heard something today…" **David looks over, interested…"**oh yeah?"** Maddie nods**…"Well, overheard something maybe I shouldn't have…"** David puckers his lips**…."Do tell…"** Maddie hesitates and then spits it out**..."I think Cybill might be pregnant…"** David looks shocked**…"Pregnant!?"** Maddie nods**…"Pregnant…I overheard her talking to her agent about working less hours because doctors told her to take it easy…she's going to have a meeting with Glenn and Jay soon to discuss plans…"** David shifts in his seat. **"This sounds like more than a rumor…sounds like…she is…which means…what? Exactly for your character and the show? **Maddie shrugs…"**I don't know…that's what I'm wondering myself." **David facepalms himself,** "Does Bruce know?"** Maddie shrugs her shoulders **"I doubt it, doesn't sound like they spoke during the break…and there were no driving scenes today, which is when they usually talk about personal things in-between takes…" **David nods…**"yeah, true…" **they're both silent for a minute, thinking…David ruffles his hair…**"well, this should be very interesting…if it's even true…" **Maddie nods and they work their way through traffic and to their respective homes wondering about the future.

For the rest of the episode Maddie and David film scenes separately with Cybill and Bruce, but they check in at the end of filming and nothing more has been said about Cybill's possible pregnancy around the set. The next week on set the mood is not as happy. They film three long days in a restaurant with a guest star and Cybill is moody, exhausted and she and Bruce argue about everything from how to play certain scenes to Cybill leaving most days before everyone else but complaining the most about hours logged in. Maddie and David hang back in-between takes and listen to them hash it out like they usually do, but step in as the characters when the cameras roll. That night, Cybill leaves early and they shoot over her shoulder using a double. Bruce treats the cast and crew to pizza, so Maddie sticks around to eat with everyone, she and David stand to the side eating and talking…**"Looks like I'll have a late night since they've only got David left to film with." "Yeah, sorry about that…" "Well, it's not your fault…there is definitely something up with Cybill." "Yeah, I just wonder when we'll find out what is really going on?" **David nods and looks around to see how much longer it might be before they start filming again. **"How late will you be up tonight?" "Me? Oh, come on David, you know I'm in bed early." "thought maybe I'd stop by later…I'm not sleeping well these days with all this uncertainty around the set." **Maddie understands, **"yeah, I've been awake a bit during the night lately too…"**David shakes his head in frustration,** "I'm worried about these actors…they're going to ruin this for us…" **Maddie looks surprised and worried,** "Cybill and Bruce? No…I don't think so, they are committed to this show and to us…I mean, sure, it's exhausting…but I don't think they're going to ruin it…" **David shoves the rest of his pizza crust in his mouth, **"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about all of this." **Maddie tries to negate his bad feeling,** "About them fighting and Cybill leaving early? That stuff happens all the time…they always work it out…they have to work it out." **David nods in general agreement but doesn't feel any better after their chat. **"So, should I stop by later?" "No David." **David looks back at the crew feeling disappointed about being forever rejected by Maddie. **"Ok, well…I better get back to work…see you tomorrow." "Night David." **The next day, news spreads around the set that Cybill Shepherd is indeed pregnant and will need to work shorter days and fewer hours on the set. They also announced that after filming this episode there will be another three-week break. David finds Maddie sitting in her trailer crying. He sits next to her and consoles her while she dabs at tears. **"Whadda ya crying about?" "You were right, David, these actors are going to ruin this for us." "No…no, I wasn't right…this is just a life event happening that is changing things a little…we still have a lot to film here…I mean, look, we're in the middle of this trilogy, ratings are higher than ever…America is hooked on this show and what's happening to the characters…and those characters are us, Maddie." "yeah…?" "Yeah, of course! We're on top…Season 3 has not been easy, but it's successful and that's all these network types care about. Ok, Cybill Shepherd is going to have a baby…lots of women on TV have had babies…that doesn't mean the entire show has to change or that she won't be filming…they will just shoot around her growing belly and things will go back to normal by next season." **Maddie dries her tears and sniffs. **"You really think so?" **David takes her hands **"I more than think so…I know so…nothing's going to ruin this show…this show is amazing, irreverent, funny, the fair haired darling of the network…everything is going to be ok, alright?" **Maddie nods. **"Now come on…let me buy you a mocha at the canteen…you've got some big scenes to film soon…you can't afford to have puffy eyes." **

Once the episode where Maddie's old flame returns is in the can the show takes a hiatus. Maddie feels closer to David after his care and concern for her over her angst about all the changes. During the break she invites him over one night to commiserate about everything going on with the show, she orders in take-out Chinese and they watch a few old episodes while sitting on the floor of her living room. **"This episode is the episode where Bruce really figured out how to channel Addison…I love it…" **David smiles as they watch themselves solve the case about the murdered radio DJ,** "yeah, definitely one of the first episodes where we all started to figure out who each other were and the formula of the show." **They watch and enjoy…they then put on _My Fair David,_ David provides some commentary, **"Classic Moonlighting…I'm completely wrong, you're completely right and the audience is still tuned in to see what happens…"**Maddie isn't so sure,** "I know, but what a dark ending…she kills her own son…" **David chuckles **"but it's still great…we can be dark, but still so funny and sexy…our bet, the limbo…and look at all those sparks flying off the screen…that's me and you baby…" **Maddie smiles shyly and lays her head on David's shoulder…**"well, Cybill and Bruce definitely add to it too…" "no arguments there…their chemistry is off the charts…that's why we all make such a good team." **David puts his arm around Maddie's shoulder and she lifts her head up…he looks at her and they both lean forward into a sweet kiss. They kiss a few more times and then a few more and things start to heat up…their hearts beat faster, their breathing becomes uneven and things quickly escalate into a passionate embrace and then they're rolling around on the floor. Maybe it's because things seem so uncertain…maybe it's just the nature of the characters or maybe it's the trust they've built between them…but this time, no one puts on the breaks…and before they know it they are upstairs in Maddie's bed, naked, pressing their bodies together…David ventures below the belt and expertly works Maddie over like he's been pressing these buttons his whole life. Maddie is brought to an amazing climax and David kisses his way back up her body…they catch eyes and know mutually what is going to happen next…they make love…and again…and again.

Maddie and David meet a few more times while on break and have no regrets about what's been transpiring between them. A few weeks later they're back on set acting as normal as possible as if nothing has _been_ transpiring between them the last couple weeks and pretending as if they don't now know each other orchestra to balcony. They may even over-compensate by staying in different corners of the set while not filming whereas they're usually joined at the hip. During the filming of the next episode where Maddie wants answers from David about why he showed up at the restaurant that night and interrupted her dinner with an old flame, Bruce and Cybill film a car scene. Once filming is finished they stay in the car as it's towed back to the Fox lot and Maddie and David overhear their conversation. Although the actors relationship can be very hot and cold, they have a history and a concern for each other that has always been there regardless of what else goes on on set or in their personal lives. Their conversation is honest…intimate…caring…Bruce starts by talking to the director, **"Can you cut the mics, please?" **the director complies, Bruce turns to face Cybill, who sits in the passenger seat, there is an intensity between them, "**How you doin'? You ok?" **Cybill sighs,** "I'm exhausted and tired of these long days on set." **Bruce puckers his lips…**"yeah…well, we all are…we've been exhausted for a while now and it's never enough time in-between shoots to catch up on rest…but I mean, besides all that, how are you?" **Cybill looks away from him,** "I don't know…"**Bruce questions,** "Something else going on?" **Cybill puts her head in her hands…**"Oh Bruce…" **she seems upset, Bruce coaxes her…**"What is it?" **She looks up into his eyes…**"I'm having twins.." **Bruce is taken aback…**"Twins? **He's at a loss for words for a moment… **"Twins, wow…Cybill…that's great…congratulations." **Cybill smiles and nods **"Thanks…thanks for saying that." **Bruce grows more serious…**"I mean it…congratulations…here, give me a hug…" ** They embrace in a warm hug and Bruce pats her back and hugs her tighter. **"I'm thrilled for you, whadda ya kidding me?" **Cybill wipes a tear from her eye. Bruce's face shows concern. **"Are you happy?" **Cybill laughs through tears…**"Don't I look happy? **She laughs again **"I mean, don't get me wrong Bruce, I'm elated about the babies…" **Bruce fishes tissues out of the center console and hands them to her **"It's just the rest of my life that's a mess…" **Bruce cocks his head to one side, **"Like?" **Cybill confesses,** "Well, you know, we've discussed it before, my relationship isn't exactly perfect…work is overbearing…I'm tied to this contract…I've got a 7-year old…I'm barely balancing everything I've got on my plate now…so let's add two more babies into the mix." **Bruce wonders, **"So…you and Bruce aren't…?" **Cybill retracts a bit, **"No…we're fine…everything is fine…we're all in disbelief and still figuring things out…but we're fine." **Bruce nods, relieved for her,** "Ok, well…that's good…I mean, Cyb…you know, all of this…the show…work…it takes a back seat to the real-life stuff you have going on…if you need to take a break, we'll take a break…if you need shorter days or to film around the pregnancy, I'm sure they'll work it out." **Cybill rolls her eyes,** "Oh yeah, so far everyone just seems thrilled…" **Bruce looks out the window up into the sky…**"Well, there isn't much choice now…" **Cybill looks out the side window…**"Nope…no, there's not…"** Bruce calms her fears,** "Well, don't worry, ok? Just take care of yourself. Everyone will just have to accept it and we'll all move forward the best we can…I mean, this is the nature of things, right? Change? That's life. Yes, we're doing a show, but we've all got real lives outside of this that are bigger than what's happening here." **Feeling a bit relieved for his support she takes a deep breath, looks over and takes Bruce's hand…**"Thanks, Bruce…" **her watery blue eyes smile at his compassionate green ones, he pats her hand **"anytime…" **

Once they get back to the Fox lot Cybill and Bruce exit the car and go their separate ways…Maddie and David stand together and watch them walk away…they speak at the same time…**"Twins…"**

Over the next few weeks, things go from bad to worse on the Moonlighting set and with the stars…not only does Cybill require minimal movement and hours because of her high-risk pregnancy, Bruce has a skiing accident and breaks his collar bone. It is another month before the cast and crew come together to film the big episode where the characters finally do it. While Cybill and Bruce prepare and the crew turn a mattress upright on the wall so that the fragile and injured stars won't have to bare any unnecessary weight during their love scene, Maddie and David sit in their personalized chairs waiting for everything to get rolling. David leans into Maddie with his elbow on her armrest…he looks towards the set being built in Maddie's house and takes it all in, **"Well, this is it…" **Maddie follows his gaze…**"This is it…" **David leans closer…**"Doesn't look so unfamiliar, huh?" **he smirks…Maddie looks around…**"Shhhh…we don't want anyone to suspect anything…" **David laughs…**"Are you kidding me? Everyone around here is so preoccupied with Cybill and Bruce and all their news headlines, they've all but forgotten about us…" **Maddie nods…**"That is true…they haven't talked to us in weeks." **David gestures his chin towards the set…**"tonight's gonna be a piece of cake to film, huh? Nothing we haven't been doing for weeks now…" "Yes, but David, we can't let ****_them _****know that…" "Alright, I'll act like I don't know all the buttons to press yet…" **Maddie shakes her head at how ridiculous he is…**"how do you think Cybill and Bruce are feeling…?" **David laughs…**"Oh, I'm pretty sure Cybill and Bruce are going to enjoy this…possibly nothing they haven't done before either…" **Maddie throws him a look…**"David…" **He amends **"To some degree anyway…." **He smiles at Maddie and she shrugs and nods in agreement.

After the filming of the big event…which isn't nearly as fun as what Maddie and David have been doing in their real life because of all the technicalities, the actors leave the set pretty quickly. Maddie and David sit in David's trailer and talk for a while… David's still on a high from the shoot, **"Well…we done doed it…" **Maddie isn't nearly as exited…**"We did…doed…damn, I hope it was the right thing…" **David changes out of his green tank and pulls on a white t-shirt **"Well, it was inevitable…it was going to happen between the characters eventually…"** Maddie's uncertain, **"Yeah…and I can feel things changing already…" **David thinks, **"Really?" "Really David…can't you?" "You mean with the characters on the show or in real life?" "Well…we'll have to see how it affects the characters on the show, but I guess I mean today, Cybill is barely three months pregnant and could hardly be on set…she's not going be able to film much at all soon."** David kicks his feet up,** "Well, I don't know, I just think she'll have the babies and things will go back to normal next season…" **Maddie grows irritated at his stupidity, **"Next season…next season…you keep talking about next season…she's not going to have the babies until mid-way through next season, David…then there's recovery time, ya know…probably three more months…so, sure…you're fine…Bruce can film…they can use David in the show, but where does that leave me?" **David scratches his head with one finger…**"I…I don't know…" **Maddie folds her arms **"Exactly, you don't know much." **David stands and paces around,** "Why are you mad at me? I didn't get her pregnant!" "I'm mad at you because you don't see how everything is different now…we're not even filming for ****_another _****month, David…did you hear them today?" "Yeah, I heard them…I know, your right…there have been way too many breaks this season, the audience is getting restless." **Maddie looks at him for answers, **"Well, what are we going to do" "Do?" "Do, David…what are we going to do when they're not using our characters anymore…?" "Not use our characters anymore…how can we not exist as characters…?" "Well, what? Did you think the show was going to go on forever?" "Well…no, not exactly…but I never really imagined life without the show." **David sits with his chin resting on his hand and Maddie paces around. **"Well, I think we need to make a pact…" "A pact?" "A pact, David, that as soon as things start to change, as soon as they start to ruin our characters, we walk away…" "Walk away, how are we gonna do that?" **Maddie imitates him, **"****_walk away…you know…put one foot in front of the other and leave the set…"_** David chuckles… **"Oh, I get that…but how are Cybill and Bruce going to work without us?" "I don't know, they're professionals…they've played us long enough, they can figure it out." **David nods…**"Ok, fine…if the show changes and they start to ruin our characters, we'll walk away, but I still have faith in the writers…they know what to do." **Maddie stretches and yawns…**"Alright, come on David…let's get out of here." **They gather their things and head for the BMW.

The next season Maddie sits at home and becomes depressed because she's only been used to film a few short scenes the due to Cybill's pregnancy and birth…and when Cybill and the character do return back to the show Maddie and David notice that the Maddie character starts to change and make decisions that aren't true to the character. They also notice the dynamic of the show isn't anything like what it used to be, but they hang in there hoping for the best in Season 5. However, after the first episode of Season5 they buy two tickets to Bermuda to open their own little bar and eatery…they sit at the airport waiting to leave. Maddie looks at her watch…**"You think they've noticed that we're gone yet?" **David looks up from the comic book he's reading…**"Naw…they haven't really needed us since...somewhere during season 3 I guess…ok maybe here and there in season 4" **Maddie pulls the book she's reading out of her bag. **"Yeah, I had some hope during that show we filmed where they made plans to do Lamaze together…it felt like the band was getting back together there for a minute…" **David laughs and shakes his head **"Yeah, me too…boy were we wrong…**(he thinks and shrugs) **Eh, well…Cybill and Bruce are professionals…they'll pull it off. **(He takes Maddie's hand) **But you and me Blondie…we're getting outta here…to a better life for us…where we can live on…together." **Maddie smiles…**"Hey, we made a pact, right!" **the plane starts to board…**"Let's get out of here, Addison."**

**THE END.**

**This is a very different story and style of writing from how I usually write with these characters…I'm curious about your thoughts…let me know if you enjoyed this story or was it too abstract with the characters and actors living separate lives? Leave a comment! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
